Electronic apparatus comprising two dimensional materials such as graphene are known. Such apparatus comprise electrodes arranged to provide an electrical connection to the two dimensional material. This electrical connection requires charge transfer between the three dimensional material of the electrodes and the two dimensional material.
It is useful to provide apparatus with an improved electrodes for connection to a two dimensional material.